


Parenting is Hard

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Spouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley thought that they had the whole parenting thing figured out. Within a few days of the birth of their firstborn, they realize how wrong they were.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	Parenting is Hard

Parenthood was hard. That’s what every single person since the beginning of time had been saying. Of course, Aziraphale and Crowley had believed that because they weren’t human, the rules wouldn’t apply to them. They were an angel and a demon. They had the advantage of performing miracles and having thousands of years of experience, including helping to raise a number of children through the years. So when they found out they were expecting, they were mostly excited. They were ready to have the easiest parenthood there ever was. Who would have thought that they would still have problems? Not them, that was for sure.  
Not once did they stop to think about being nervous. Why should they? They had all the experience that they were going to need to raise a baby. They had more experience than any other parent ever before and they would never again be matched with experience.  
But they realized very quickly how wrong they were.  
***  
“Crowley, dear, the baby is crying,” Aziraphale sleepily said. Her eyelids were so heavy that she couldn’t stand the idea of getting up to go get the baby. Crowley moaned.  
“Why can’t you go get him?” Crowley asked. “I’ve had to get up with him the last three times.” Aziraphale sighed and shook her head, but once she got to thinking, Crowley was right. He was the one doing most of the work while she’d been recovering. It was sweet of him, really, to allow her to sleep. Birth hadn’t been as breezy as Aziraphale had expected it to be. In fact, since she was an angel birthing a half demon, it was probably even harder than it should have been. Her body had fought against letting the baby come into the world, which was strange considering how it would have been easier to just purge the life from it and have that be that.  
Aziraphale stumbled into the baby’s bedroom. She turned the light on and walked over to the crib, picking up their son. She brought him close to her chest and walked over to the rocking chair to sit while she assessed him to figure out what he needed. This was the easier part, she supposed, of being an angel as opposed to human. She didn’t have to try everything to ease her child’s suffering. And whatever he was going through was suffering, he hadn’t been alive long enough to learn to better cope with being alive.  
Turns out he only wanted to be held. Aziraphale was perfectly content with doing that. She loved holding the baby. Crowley always warned her that she was going to end up spoiling him, but she didn’t much care. He was going to grow up knowing that he was loved. That is all Aziraphale cared about. She rocked back and forth in the chair. Back and forth.  
She began humming a little lullaby, something she’d created for a child she nannied so many centuries ago she couldn’t even remember when it was. Or, more likely, she couldn’t remember because she wasn’t sleeping very well thanks to her own newborn son. Eventually, Aziraphale had decided to sing to the baby, softly so Crowley wouldn’t be disturbed.  
After an hour or so, Crowley went in to check on them because it never took more than fifteen minutes to get the baby settled back into his crib. He found that his wife had fallen asleep with their son in her arms. In her sleep, she was still humming a soft melody. Crowley smiled. He recognized the melody, even if it wasn’t as clear as it was when Aziraphale did it while she was awake. He didn’t want to wake Aziraphale, but he knew that if she spent too much more time sleeping in the chair, she’d have hell to pay when she woke up. It would be horrible pain all over her body.  
So he gently lifted the baby, mentally hoping that he wouldn’t wake up. He placed the baby back in his crib. He didn’t end up waking up, but Aziraphale did begin to stir. She woke with a jolt and a panicked expression on her face. Crowley walked over and brushed a wild strand of hair out of her face.  
“It’s ok, he’s right there,” Crowley whispered. Aziraphale nodded sleepily and began to fall back asleep. “Oh no, darling,” he said, “You need to come back to bed with me.” Aziraphale opened her eyes and looked around the room, shocked to find herself in the nursery. Crowley smiled. “Come on love,” He grabbed her hand and helped her to stand. She tripped over nothing, but Crowley was able to catch her and save her from falling. She whispered thanks and allowed him to lead her back to their room.  
“Parenting is hard,” Aziraphale said. Crowley smiled and shook his head.  
“Harder than either of us could have ever imagined, I suppose,” Crowley replied. Aziraphale nodded and smiled sleepily as she crawled onto her side of the bed and sunk into the pillows. Within seconds, she was asleep again. It was hard, but it was worth it, Crowley thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
